Ralph Nader
, September. 2007]] Ralph Nader is an American politician and activist who ran for president in 2008 as an independent candidate. http://edition.cnn.com/2008/POLITICS/02/24/nader.politics/ Nader is a strong believer in environmentalism, anti-corporatism, anti-fascism, and liberal ideas. He was the only candidate in the 2008 presidential elections to oppose offshore drilling, and the only one that puts the well-being of Planet Earth and its people ahead of corporate greed and profit. After the death of Al-Qaeda terriost Osama bin Laden A 2002 interview between Bill O'Reilly & Nader talking about what he (Nader) would have done after 9/11 if he were President at that time was uncovered.9/11 and Bin Laden: Ralph Nader Was Right... Again Why Bush became president Nader has run for President four or five times, and the Democrats blame him for the "loss" of Florida in the 2000 Presidential election. This is because those who voted for him would have chosen Al Gore over George W. Bush, as his political positions are even farther to the left than those of the Democratic Party, if the United States had Instant Run-Off Voting this would not have happened. Nader's Political Leanings Ralph Nader is a social and economic liberal, such as stopping the War on Drugs; he also holds progressive economic views, putting the well-being of the people and the planet before that of corporations. Nader is against imperialism and supports a complete turnaround of American foreign policy in the Middle East. He supports ending the War in Iraq, ending corporate influence in Israel, and making amends with our current "enemies", the Muslim governments of the region. It is unfortunate that Nader is viewed only as a "goat" for the Democrats, because if the system was truly democratic in America then the election would feature many competitive parties, the way elections in Europe do. However, he usually only receives around 5 percent of the popular vote due to the monopoly that the Democratic and Republican parties have on American politics. He also twice ran for President in 2000 and 2004 as the Green Party nominee. He didn't run in 2012 because he was too old. That was very fortunate because if he had run we might have endured four years under President Romney. That's a possibility too awful to even think about. But Donald Trump is even worse. References External links *Ralph Nader on the Environment "Nader insists that there is no real difference between the two major-party candidates." He has to say something like that doesn't he? After all he helped Dubya get in. Does Nader want to answer for all the harm George W. did? *RationalWiki on Ralph Nader Videos *Nader Schools Palin! Nader asks Sarah Palin if John McCain plans to prosecute George W. Bush over the illegal Iraq War, allowing criminal torture eg in Guantanamo Bay other matters, then Sara gets uncomfortable so she stops looking sexy. *Ali G- Ralph Nader Some crazy American makes fun of Nader asking if monkeys plop on natives in tropical rain forests etc. Category:American People Category:US Politics Category:US Presidential candidates Category:Politics and Government Category:Environment Category:Liberals Category:American Christians Category:American liberals Category:Green party Category:Reform party Category:Social democrats Category:Awesome People Category:People Category:Misguided good people Category:Candidates Who Should Have Won